


BOOK 2: You [Ongoing]

by KPOPIsNotMyStyle



Series: The Unprotected [2]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brief Torture, Death, Depression, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Murder, Original Character - Freeform, Religious Conflict, Revenge, Skydive au, Suicide, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bap - Freeform, bts - Freeform, female oc - Freeform, light fluff, soft, suga - Freeform, triggering content, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPIsNotMyStyle/pseuds/KPOPIsNotMyStyle
Summary: It took years for him to realize that one's life could never truly be perfect. There would always be someone out for revenge. Yet, he would have never guessed that he himself would take that road. Until she disappeared.





	1. Prologue

_Rapid steps echoed through the silent night, carrying them through abandoned streets illuminated in pale orange light. Behind the sprinting group of eight wailed first the sirens, blue lights flashing as cop cars tore after them._

_Clothed in all black leather, their shadowed figures leapt from place to place._

 

_“We’ll use the fence! The car’s parked behind there!” The lead sprinter had yelled that to the others, making a sharp turn into one of the alleys. A short, brick wall at the end was one to be jumped over, and the chain linked fence was just beyond that. Once reached, they’d be home free._

 

_Throwing himself down into the dirt, Min Yoongi yanked the ripped up bottom of the fence, urging the others to crawl under before him._

 

_As the sixth of their band started crawling however, all were interrupted as the sound of gunfire blasted behind them. “Shit! Jongup!”_

 

_The blue-haired male had just crouched, looking to their leader at the barking of his name._

_“I’ll have to go a different way!" He had no choice. If he went, he could easily be gunned down, and the rest could easily be caught up to, for sure. It would be best to lead them off his clique's trail, at the very least. "If I don’t make it back, you’re in charge, understand?”_

 

 _A nod in response, another command. Then, they were all gone, leaving Yoongi to run for his life._  

 

 _Shots rang out left and right now, and his shadow bounced in front of him from the flashlights they carried._ Damn it, not good. Where the hell could he lose them?

Back in the city. That’s where he’d go--

 

 

_Another gunshot. This time, it struck the target with a curse, and had he not managed to keep himself from hitting the pavement, he would’ve been gunned down for sure._

_Holding tight to his now bleeding side to prevent leaving a trail, he kept running. Damn it, his vision was blurring. Clear to blurry to clear again. He couldn’t afford to pass out. Not now. He had to get away from them first._

 

_The light had seemed to disappear for a moment, and as he stumbled against the brick walls of a building, he squeezed himself between local dumpsters and boxes to bury himself into hiding._

 

_Now, had he kept going, he would’ve been lost amongst the crowds of people going from and coming to work, and that’s what he hoped the police would think. Sure enough, he moved himself back even further when he heard the riled voices and running footsteps._

 

_"The hell'd he go?”_

_“He’s in the city, obviously! Damn it, we've lost him! We've lost every damn one of them!"_

_“Just keep going! He couldn’t have gotten that far!”_

 

_Their hurried voices dwindled to nothing in the passing seconds, and resting there for a moment, Yoongi heard only the ambience of the city, his own heart pounding in his chest, and finally the large exhalation he released upon knowing he was alone._

 

_For a good while after, he sat there still, unable to move in agonizing pain, in hopes the others had made it out alive. Then, he was walking. Well, limping was more like it. Returning into the silence of the outskirts that concealed him in his sin. And he seemed to stumble aimlessly for hours, no longer able to control the trail of blood he’d now begun to spill._

 

 _Another wave of dizziness swept over him then, and with a low groan tumbling from his mouth, he sunk into a nearby building. If he could just rest for just a moment... No. He needed to keep going. Anything to just keep going. He_ had  _to._

 

_Yoongi pushed himself up, grinding his back molars together. He could do this. Damn it to Hell, he could do this…_

 

_The world began to shift, and he ended up on his knees in seconds._

 

_Then, he was suddenly blinded, by a light radiant enough to truly convince him that he’d met his ultimate end. A blurry silhouette from the doorway he only knew to be the angel of death arriving to transfer him to the deepest pits of Hell. And finally, the world zoomed in at rapid pace as his face met the hard ground, and he saw nothing._

 

 

 _Yet when he first came to, it was to the immense stinging that had him trembling. No, not even a sting. This pain was indescribable. Intolerable. Enough to where moving wasn't an option, and his vision blacked out more than it ever had in his entire life. From the lamp's warm glow, to bloodstained gauze, to the tray of medical equipment. He whimpered still, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he could taste the iron on his tongue, stifling choked cries and rapid pants as the needle pierced his bare side over and over again._   _His hands had latched on to something in front of him, a metal headboard, and they stayed there, gripping so hard that his knuckles turned paler than snow, and his veins bulged close to bursting._

 

_"It'll be over, soon. Hold on a little longer."_

 

_A voice quiet as the night pierced through everything in a soft echo. A woman?_

 

_Glazed eyes swung round his surroundings, trying to focus. Cream-colored walls, a large window with closed curtains. Not enough. Yoongi struggled to raise his head, feeling sweat trickle through matted locks as he sought after the unfamiliarly fragile sound. A white jacket, and a long, heart-shaped face pale as the moon. Earth brown eyes shadowed and combined with the red of dying embers. Midnight hair pulled back into a ponytail. And as his vision sharpened once more, he drew in another breath, this time from a shock coursing through every part of his body._

 

_This supposed angel of death had transformed into an angel in disguise._

 

_Only for a second. Once more, everything around him obscured, his briefly strengthened limbs fell limp, and darkness swallowed him up for good as he lost consciousness all over again._


	2. Rising:

At first, he stirred to the warmth of the golden sun seeping in through partially closed curtains, and the comforting heat of another's bare skin latched around his arms. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as chocolate eyes fluttered open to the woman nestled in his embrace, nose detecting the lingering scent of white jasmine from the softest of ebony strands, and ears listening attentively to the sound of her rhythmically whispering breaths. His heart beat like a quiet drum against the palm of her tinted hand lying over top his cotton tee, and he knew that he must be very still as not to disturb her perfect slumber. But as their hearts were connected, so was it with their times of awakening, and he felt her shift against him, emitting a noise one could only describe as adorable. 

 

Watching her doe brown eyes open broadened his smile, and his awaiting lips pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Morning." 

A soft hum as Chae Junghee's long lashes fluttered closed. "Good morning..." 

 

He had no choice but to nudge her awake once more, stomach beginning to growl upon knowing its chef was now available. "I don't need you falling back asleep. You need to make me breakfast," his words whined, holding amusement amongst his pout as he watched her own expression curl into a fake grimace. "But, it's your turn."

 

"Hey, now. We've established this. You're the better cook, so you should be more obligated. Please?" A pleading bat of his eyes. A puppy-dog look that was one of her few weaknesses, and she couldn't deny his request, heaving an exaggerated sigh as she lifted her skinny figure from his, untangling herself from the sheets and rising up from their shared bed. 

 

His eyes lingered in satisfaction over one of his shirts fitted around his fiance's petit, yet slender body, hanging over a pair of brief shorts that stopped half a foot to her knees. Paired with simply tousled hair, it was a pleasing look. And he studied her movement, the curves of her bending spine in response to stretching her arms above her head, and her departure as she slipped her nearby robe across her shoulders, headed for the kitchen. 

 

Yoongi waited for a while, resting his eyes for a moment longer until the scent of his meal wafted into the bedroom, prompting him to get up, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors. And he first fastened his arms around her waist upon his arrival, showering her in cheek kisses from behind and gratitude for preparing such a welcoming dish, then indulging across from her as they completed the first step of their morning routine. 

 

Separate showers marked the second, the dressing in attire the third, and finally, the leaving of his princess to work being fourth while he stayed home to resume planning. With their wedding a week off, and their joint bachelor/bachelorette party the night of tomorrow, the aspiring couple still had much to perfect. He was in charge of making sure all catering was handled properly, and finalizing the place of rent for their special night out. Junghee had been in charge of the guest list in joint effort, and decorating as even he approved of her taste in furnishing. But, what mattered most was their pleasure. Pleasure of enjoying themselves both purely and safely, and the steadfast promise that they were a night closer to becoming one under the precious eyes of God. 

 

 

Yoongi rested back into the leather office chair, rotating back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth again behind the smoothly polished desk of the study. The tip of his middle finger inched the black Dicaprio glasses up the bridge of his nose while a sigh murmured past parted lips. Securing proposals was such a nerve racking task. The constant reviewing and earnest revising, but the quicker he finished, the more he could relax for the remaining time. 

His right hand scribbled down the ink-written list for tomorrow. Champagne and gentle wine, the cheesy gift of a single-stemmed rose that would be presented to her when she met up with her handful of girlfriends for their night of freedom. His suit would also need to be picked up from the tailor shop as soon as possible, as well as a couple of other things. A busy day, indeed. He just hoped all would go smoothly, sighing at his teeth chewed at the cap of the pen. Wiggling it in between his lips, he wrote one last thing and circled it before dropping everything, heaving himself up and out of the office. "Oi, so much to do in such little time. Why can't time just move forward a few hours?" 

 

 

 

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・❆・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

 

 

 

 _Min_ _Junghee_. Had a nice ring to it, didn't it? Well, she knew it was quite uncommon for women to change their names here, but it sounded so much better, for sure.

 

Slender digits tugged long strands of darkened hair behind diamond pierced ears, eyes of brewed black tea staring intensely at each letter following another on the thesis she'd been working on. Office work at its finest now that she'd been transferred from being a surgeon due to complications. The extreme paperwork, small cubicles, and bustling coffee breaks around the clock. Small chats in the lounge rooms, incessant ringing of phones. It was your stereotypical workplace, and usually a place where she felt only halfway content. Today, however, glancing at the vase of pruned, pretty in pink carnations made her sigh in wistful bliss. God, she couldn't wait to settle down for tomorrow night. And just after, her and her husband-to-be would be parading down the aisle, making their relationship permanent once and for all. Call it childish to be daydreaming and sighing like a lovestruck maiden, but honestly, could any woman stay halfway normal when her wedding date was just days away? 

 _'I think not,'_ she raised her eyebrows, sniggering inwardly while popping a few of the tangy yet sweet blueberries into her mouth from the tupperware bowl next to the desktop. Ever since the first day she had taken him under her wing, she'd known it right away. He would become her's, and she his. And he had changed so much since then. Why, she'd gotten a gang leader to revert not just into an actual member of society, but a religious one, at that. But, it wasn't too difficult. He'd just lost his way at one point. Influenced by the wrong people. Yet, it went to show that everyone still had a chance to mend their lives, no matter how grave their situations.

 

And another sigh escaped through parted lips as she reminisced once more, to that very first day as if on cue. 

 

 

 

_There had been a muffled thump just outside the door as she'd been walking past, and what a surprise it had been to see a young male bleeding out on her front doorstep. Had it been a sign? A gift from God, perhaps? It was unknown to her, but she knew that she couldn't leave this stranger to die. She had to save him. So, she had scooped him up, dragging him inside and into one of the unused guest bedrooms._

 

_She had removed his shirt with slight struggle, and for some of the time as she operated on removing the bullet, he'd begun going in and out of consciousness, voicing his anguish in whimpers and pants, only half aware that he was getting tended to by a total stranger._

_Such a strong one, trying not to cry out. And she felt pity for him as he gripped on to the headboard with trembling hands, paling knuckles. Skin heating up and perspiring each time she injected the sedative. It was the only way to keep him still as she sewed up the wound. However, it didn't stop him completely, and out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she watched as he lifted his head, struggling to visualize his surroundings. Then, they locked eyes, and her own heart developed a growing flutter. What a pair of eyes he had curtained beneath those matted, black bangs. A dark, outer shell of stone cold intimidation, but an inner core of vulnerability and fear. She saw each and every fragment of his soul within those eyes in only a matter of the few seconds, from his life story to his crying out for help. To say, it had stunned her, and the feeling remained even long after he fell flaccid, dropping back to the cot's surface below._

 

_For most of the existing night, she kept watch over him up until morning when she awoke from her cornered armchair to find him staring at her. A hostile introduction had ensued, followed by a failed attempt for him to leave his bedridden state, but she wouldn't have allowed him to simply go, anyways. Not when he needed to recover._

 

 

  

"Junghee."

A knock on the cubicle wall jolted her from her thoughts. "Ah, sorry!" An apologetic smile towards one of her colleague friends. "Yes?"

 

Lee Seona was a gorgeous woman inside and out. Chestnut colored hair styled back in a bouncily curled ponytail, with naturally hazel eyes sparkling more than any gem. Near the same height as she, with just a little more roundness to her figure, but that was what made her cute despite being two years her senior. Already married, too. 

 

"Jeez. Ever since Yoongi proposed, you've been frolicking around like you're in a flower field." She used a whiny tone of voice, though, she held a look of amusement. "Aside from that though, do you want to go grab lunch? My stomach's been growling nonstop." 

 

Junghee winced. "Oh, I'd love to, but Yoongi and I are eating out tonight. I don't want to spoil my appetite." 

Seona groaned, and her mewling strengthened as she clung to the cubicle edge and made a pouting face. "Now, he's stealing away my time with you. How unfair. Leaving me to eat by myself." 

 

"We can make up for lost time tomorrow night. You  _were_ going to it, right?" Her arms crossed in front of her chest with a suspicious look. 

"Of course I'm going! Why would I bail on something like that?" A dramatic huff. "Honestly, I question our friendship at times." 

 

Both locked eyes and rooted them there, in a battle of quizzical looks and squinting eyes until they broke into a fit of immature giggles. 

 

"Now, leave me be and go eat. I've got work to finish!" Junghee dismissed her friend with a wave and a cheerful grin, being left alone once more. And as the clock turned by the minutes to the hours, she finally gathered her things, switching off the computer, and weaving through the walkways and halls to clock out for the early evening. 

 

Her fiancé, of course, was there to greet her outside the double front doors, leaning against the passenger door of his jet black Kia Optima with that signature side grin of his, a loving sparkle in his eyes, and his hands in his pockets. Like a true gentleman, he straightened up when he saw her, instantaneously requesting to take her things and place them in the back. Then, he opened the door for her, watching her slide in before shutting it, and walking back around to his own side. After getting in, he placed a kiss on her cheek, asked her how her day was, and the throughout entire way to the restaurant, they joked and conversed. 

 

 

 

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・❆・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

 

 

 

Their seats came faster than expected, and in just a short moment, they were seated in the midst of delicately warm lighting, comfortable cushions of the booths, and the ambience of bustling waiters, clattering dishes, constant chatter, and background music. They absentmindedly swirled and toyed with their half full glasses of Moscato d’Asti, reuniting the final stages of planning, and making a toast to their awaiting future as husband and wife. 

 

Oh, how he loved to hear her melodious laughter. Like a harmony of bells accompanied by the twinkling stars in her eyes, red lips of a fully bloomed rose dancing, and her tongue engaged in song as she spoke of both the little and large things she wanted in life. And with him being her attentive audience, he made a mental note of each and every word. When it came time for the honeymoon, she wanted to go to a different country for about a week. They at least agreed on making it be somewhere in Europe. Like him, she did want to have at least one child down the road. That would be their limit until they knew for certain that they could try again. They'd try to have a date night at least once or twice every other week, a small vacation every other month. Maybe, after that child was born, and once they knew that they'd be stable enough, they'd think about getting another dog. Min Holly, his angel of a female toy poodle, had been lost ages ago after being struck by a car one fated afternoon. Of course, now he knew that she was in the most loving hands, and that he had no further reasons to grieve. 

 

From 7:30, the ticking of his watch went unheard through dialogue and jests, savoring of their laden meals and second helpings to wine. 10 o'clock on the dot meant the check being received, and at 10:15, they had slipped on their coats and headed for the exit. 

 

The aromatic breeze they received was mild and calming, and it was a warming sight to see other couples taking strolls along the sidewalk, parents and their children, maybe a pet here and there. The sky was bathed in ink, dotted in tiny diamonds, and the quarter moon smiled down at them from above. Truly a wonderful sight. 

 

He looked back to see Junghee getting her purse situated, waiting patiently until she finished. After a gorgeous night, he was looking forward to crawling in the bed already, releasing a yawn into his palm as he continued to further observe tonight's passerby. A thin, wiry male supposedly in his early fifties, with salt and peppered hair slicked back as he took his mistress about the town. And in that very moment, he felt it. That tingling sensation on the back of his neck; something he hadn't felt in years. The feeling that someone was watching him, and without a doubt he knew that it wasn't Junghee. His eyes swiveled around, left and right as the tension grew, and then, he heard the steps. That was where. 

Yoongi slowly turned his head, questioning himself and the onlooker of why he or she stared, when they locked eyes, and realization hit him dead in the pit of his gut. 

 

It all happened in slow motion, like a camera focused on the male walking past him. A shadowed brunette with ash blonde highlights, light olive skin. Double-pierced ears and lips of tea rose. But what connected those two souls together were the windows. His eyes. His eyes - a shade of mahogany - were darker than anything he could've ever imagined. In them, they told stories. Countless stories too grim to tell a second time. They were eyes that worshipped the sight of blood, sweat, and tears. They were the eyes that became incandescently lucid over the intensity of a blade, eyes that glimmered in the fullest of delight watching the life fade from another's. And as his steps echoed within his ears, those blackened eyes began to shift, slowly but surely to the figure behind him.  _Junghee._

In an instant, Yoongi's hand shot out, taking a fierce hold on to her delicate wrist, and yanking her into his shadow. He was oblivious to her startled cry of bewilderment and the calling of his name in question. All he focused on was those eyes. They wouldn't dare to fall upon the woman he owned. But then, he saw it. His lips curling upwards at the right in the most diabolical smirk. He had seen her, yet he didn't stop. He kept going, and in return, time resumed around him. 

 

"Y-Yoongi- You're hurting me!" 

He whirled around to face her, releasing his hardened grip and opening his mouth to speak. Nothing would come out, but the wavering of his breaths. 

"Yoongi? W-what is it? You're scaring me. Look at you. You're shaking." She dismissed her pain for now, laying that hand on his cheek, and he moved away.

"We have to go, and I want you to go with me." He started to move, this time taking hold of her hand and urging her to follow. 

"But, my car-"

"I'll get your car, I promise. Just, please, don't argue. Go home with me," he pled, throwing open the side door of his vehicle for her and watching her step in in silence. As soon as he got in, the car was on, and they were rolling down the streets. 

 

"Yoongi, what happened?"

"I'll explain when we get home." 

 

 


	3. Dispatch:

It was unlike Yoongi to be restless, pacing back and forth in front of where she sat on the foot of the bed. 

"Now, tell me." 

 

Her fiancé paused in his tracks and stared at her, as if she'd just appeared out of thin air. "Do you... remember those people I told you about when we first became acquainted?"

"The gang you said you were in."

"Yes, the... gang." 

 

"What about it?" Her tone held worry, and her beautiful face had become marred with lines of distress. 

"That man that passed by us. Did you see him?" 

 

Junghee thought back to that moment when Yoongi had suddenly grabbed her. At first, there had been nothing but the back of his head. But then, she met a discomforting pair eyes, and a tall male dressed in black leather had smirked at her. Yoongi had pulled her behind himself on purpose, and it was obvious that he knew something about this stranger that wasn't good. "I-I did. What that does mean?"

"It means he knows your face, and that you're associated with me." He took a couple of steps, kneeling down in front of her. "Junghee, that man was in that gang. He was one of the many that got imprisoned that day. Remember?" 

Now, it all made sense. On the day Yoongi had turned himself in, the entire group had suddenly been caught and given a life sentence. Only Yoongi had been given the option to bail out early. But... if they had gotten the life sentence, then why-

"They've escaped."

"There is a possibility, yes." He hesitated again, staring into her eyes which no doubt held some form of anxiety. "I feel like I've made a horrible mistake grabbing you like that."

 

"You're not to blame. It's impulse-"

"Junghee, if something happens to you because of my foolishness-"

"Nothing will happen to me, Yoongi. Look at me." She placed her hands on his cheeks again, pulling his face up to meet her own. "I'll be fine. Nothing will happen. We're going to go this bachelor party tomorrow night, and once the week is finished, we're going to be married, and then, we're going to live our lives to the fullest, alright? God will keep us protected." 

"Yes, He will," he whispered, nodding his head as she caressed his cheeks with her soft fingers, kissed the top of his head with equally soft lips. She would be fine, no matter what. 

 

 

 

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・❆・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

 

 

 

It had to have been the stupidest mistake he'd ever made thus far, Zelo snickered to himself as the soles of his boots crunched the gravel underneath. Jerking that pretty, little vixen behind him like that; what a move. The prick had always made a few careless mistakes in the past, but still, it was a bit surprising to see that ex-leader of his after so long. And Jongup would definitely be pleased to hear of it. 

His leather clad hand gripped the doorknob of one of the few off the market establishments around the area, tugging it open to hear its squeaky groan and continuing. As always, his nose caught the scent of good ol' sweat and cologne, a couple second-rate perfumes in the mix. The faint mugginess prompting him to remove the leather jacket, slinging it over his arm.  _Now, where was the little scoundrel, anyways?_ "Yah, Jongup!"

 

He found him in one of the rooms they used for a kitchen, resting in a tilted back chair with his feet propped up on the table and a glass of Bordeaux swirling underneath his fingertips. He only groaned at first, never parting his closed eyes. "The hell do you want?" A smoky, yet fruity voice that coupled so dangerously well with silken strands of 

 

"Someone sounds a little grouchy. A chick didn't sleep with you, or something?"

"Spit it out, Zelo," he threatened, driving into him a pair of grey eyes that were a violent storm intent on gruesome destruction.

He only shrugged it off. "Oh, it's nothing important. Except, I ran into Suga half an hour ago. Figured you might be interested to hear about my little find." 

 

To this, Jongup ceased his toying, lowering the glass to the table and setting his shoes on the cement floor. His eyes had a different light to them now, as if a new monster had awoken within him at the very mention of that name, becoming ravenous. "Tell me more." A wolf licking its chops at the sight of its unsuspecting prey.

"You remember that chick he told us about when he came to admit himself to us those couple of years ago? He's with the same one. And you won't believe this part. They're planning on tying the knot real soon; saw those engagement rings right off the bat."

"That bitch is the reason Yoongi went MIA in the first place. Now, they're getting married? Bullshit." Just thinking of the priss nearly drove him into a frenzy. Brainwashing the rat until he became a saint, and leading him to get all of them arrested. It was by a miracle the main sect had completed a prison break, but most of his men remained in custody, and security had cracked down even harder since then. Overall, he was pissed to hear about either of them. Especially Suga. That runt was going to pay. 

"Well, since you're already looking ready to bust a vein, how about I get Himchan to do some digging? Get this shit out of your hair?" The blonde-streaked brunette cut in as he leaned himself back against the doorframe. 

"Whatever it takes. I want you to do it this instant, understand?" 

"Your wish is my command," Zelo purred, nodding once, and he dismissed himself, heading further down the hall where he knew he'd find the intelligent hacker and brainiac going crazy over his keyboard. Sure enough, he was, seated by the overhead florescent lamp with his specs reflecting the bright glow of the laptop screen. He gave a couple knocks on the wall, listening to its thickness. "What's up, nerd?"

 

"What do you want, Zelo?" The unamused male heaved an exasperated sigh, never breaking away to look at him. 

"I've got a surprise for you. What does it sound like?" Zelo let himself in, suddenly taking hold of Himchan's office chair with enough force to jolt him. "You've got a new assignment, and it's called S-U-G-A."

 

A rapid blink, then Himchan was staring him down in shock. _"What?"_

Zelo returned it with a smug upturn of his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I knew you'd like it. Boss wants you on this immediately, too. So, do what you do best, dog, and fetch us some information, yeah?" He gave the chair's back a couple slams, followed by a speedy tousle of Himchan's hair that made him smack his hand. 

"Quit talking shit to your elders and get to work," he growled, listening to the boy depart, but at the back of his mind, he knew it was bound to worsen. Zelo never acted so hype unless he knew there was going to be bloodshed. And with their former leader being a long-awaited target, this was destined to be the bloodiest of them all.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・❆・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

 

 

  _So... after years, their former leader had stepped out of hiding._

  

 

Jongup had retired to his cell of a room, pacing the floor one sedated step at a time, index and thumb stroking his lips and chin absentmindedly as he strode back and forth. After a certain number of steps, he halted, letting his eyes roam up to the bulletin board on the wall. Out of the few photos already scratched with red ink, only one remained free of staining. The picture of _Suga._

_'Ever since that day, I've held a grudge against you, Suga. I hope you were prepared to suffer the consequences.'_

In his hand, he twirled the black, metal dart in between his fingers, letting his mind wander. For he knew one thing, and one thing only: to break a person completely, one had to find their fatal flaw. Death was always an option, but death never truly broke someone. Death had no preference, thus, it became boring at times just merely killing a victim off one by one. No, he wanted Yoongi to scream and beg for mercy. He wanted him to grovel at his feet like the dog he was. And with Zelo's careful observation, he knew  _exactl_ _y_  what to do. 

 

Instantly, Jongup cocked his arm back and threw, listening to the successful blow as the dart landed spot on in its target, piercing Yoongi's heart. He knew of his weakness, and he would surely use it against him. He vowed it. 

 

 

 

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・❆・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

 

 

 

Night carried on, leading up to the couple lying in bed. They didn't face each other, didn't speak. They didn't want to, for fear the other would know they did not sleep. Yoongi's thoughts were plagued in utmost fear, Junghee in concern for her husband. For he had never once spoke of them to her, claiming there had been no need. But, now... 

She heard and felt motion, listening to the squeak of the mattress as Yoongi rolled over, sweeping her suddenly into his embrace. She knew why, and she followed his example, curling herself into the warmth of his chest, and she felt his fingers weave through the strands of her loosened hair, felt his lips press against the top of her head and linger there for a moment. 

 

He could not let harm come to her, especially with them. He could never live with himself if he did. He had to keep her safe at all times, no matter what. And his grip tightened on her, though nothing uncomfortably snug. Merely, just to secure her within his grasp, to hold her close while he still could, and never let her go. She had been and still was the light to his darkness, and he refused to go blind again. She was his, and he hers, and he prayed that it would remain so for decades to come. He prayed until certain his future wife slept soundly before him, lowering his lips to her hair once more.

 

 


End file.
